


Nap Time

by SecretScribbles



Series: After Earth [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Earth - Freeform, Gen, Homophobia, Other, Voltron, dealing with it in a lovely way :), fake relationships, messing with Iverson, more shenanigans, more tags later when my brain is working again, screw you Iverson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretScribbles/pseuds/SecretScribbles
Summary: Voltron is working hard to put Earth back together again after the Galra attack. A little too hard.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, I had to stop writing for a while due to health reasons and for that, I’m sorry. It’s still slow going, but I’m getting better, so I can try to start writing again. 
> 
> The After Earth series was all thought up and planned out before S4 came out, so I’ve decided that instead of following cannon, I’m just going to stick with what I had planned out to save myself time, effort and stress. Hardly anything will be canon in this series because of this. To help things along a little, I’mma tell you my thought process from way back when. Spoilers ahead:
> 
> 1\. While Iverson may have redeemed himself in S7, I had hated his guts and painted him out to be a jerk in all of my notes so he’s going to stay that way. Sorry, dude. I’ll fix it in another series.
> 
> 2\. I imagined them all to be in their late teens when they left earth (save for Pidge and Shiro) and made it so that they only spent two years in space, so now they're all in their early 20s. Shiro would be in his mid 20s by now and Pidge… eh, let's go with 16-18. Also, female pronouns because that's what Pidge herself had come out as in the first season. 
> 
> 3\. Lance Espinoza because Cuba. Keith is Korean, but was adopted and raised as a Texan. He can also potentially transform into a Galra. I haven’t decided if this will actually happen or not because I haven’t decided if I want to write that particular story. We’ll see.
> 
> 4\. THE CASTLE STAYS, SCREW YOU, DREAMWORKS. 
> 
> 5\. This is supposed to be fun. I did want to make it a running gag that this series is all about teasing Iverson. Starting with the language idea, and running with whatever else I find to tickle my funny bone. However, since I do have to write him off as a racist/homophobic/mean and nasty/sexist/ignorant jerk, I will unfortunately use some unsightly language for him sometimes. I do not support those ideals by any means whatsoever. Hopefully you find the humor in this series as much as I do because I write too much angst as it is and we all need some laughs in our lives. This is sort of therapeutic for me, I suppose. (This and Fish Tales :])
> 
> 6\. Ship whatever you like; just play nice. I haven’t decided yet whether or not I’m going to put any relationships in this series so until then, enjoy, and be friendly about it please.
> 
> 7\. Earth was not enslaved, but it was attacked and Voltron came in to save the day with the BOM. I have plans to write it out in a chapter series that will be more serious than this crack series. If I actually write it out. We’ll see. I’m still recovering and have WAY too many projects right now.
> 
> 8\. I’ll be adding more info on this later. Right now, I just can’t think anymore. Sleep calls to me.

 

 

**Nap Time**

 

 

Hunk sighed contently as he stretched languidly along the couch of the common room. The day had been long and arduous and certainly deserving of a nap by now. As Hunk had made his way through the castle, he could only think of his soft, warm bed, but the sight of the much closer couch was too enticing not to miss, so he sat himself down and got comfy. He was just on the verge of sleep when the sound of footsteps jostled Hunk back to consciousness.

 

“Hey, Hunk. Is this a bad time?”

 

With a groan, Hunk furrowed his brow and slit open an eye to find Shiro standing before him. The sight of the older man proved to Hunk just how hard these past few days had been on everyone, as the circles under Shiro’s eyes had only grown darker since Hunk had last seen him that morning. He could hardly hold any grudge against his leader if they were equally tired. With that in mind, Hunk closed his eye again, but replied all the same.

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Hunk muttered. “What do you need, Shiro?”

 

“Ah, well.” Shiro sounded hesitant suddenly, prompting Hunk to open his eyes again. “I wanted to go over the specs for the new castle engines with you, but if you’re tired, it can wait. I didn’t mean to interrupt your nap.” Shiro smiled to him, tired and worn, but genuine all the same. “We’ve all been working hard, lately. You deserve a break every now and then.”

 

“Ah- HA! I _knew_ it!”

 

The loud outburst from the back doorway caused both Shiro and Hunk to jump at the sudden noise. It was no surprise to either of them to find Lance standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face and an accusing finger pointed at Shiro.

 

“Hypocrite!” Lance shouted. “I told you to go to bed an hour ago!”

 

With how loud Lance was compared to the fraction of energy Shiro had in him, it was a miracle the older man had any patience left. What little there was of it, however, was wearing thin. He huffed out a sigh, but before he could reply, a new voice entered the fray.

 

“Do us all a favor and shut up, please.” Without missing a beat, Keith stepped up behind Lance with an equally exhausted demeanor, hardly able to keep his eyes pried open as he struggled to unwrap a protein bar that he had snagged from the kitchen. “What are you going on about now?”

 

Lance snuffed his nose at Keith, crossing his arms with obvious irritation. “First off: rude.” He then pointed his finger back at Shiro. “Second, Shiro’s being a hypocrite.” Lance pointedly ignored the heavy groan from his leader and made his way closer towards Shiro, still holding out his finger to the tired man as he counted off a new list. “By my calculations, you have been working- on average- six different jobs at once and helping everyone else with their own projects at the same time.”

 

That got the other’s attention. Hunk lifted his head from off of the couch, and Keith, having succeeded in ripping open the protein bar with his teeth, froze in place to glare Shiro down; wrapper still stuck to his lip. Shiro, in turn, shrugged it off, despite not liking the attention that Lance had thrown onto him.

 

“Earth took a hard hit when the Galra attacked,” Shiro explained. “It needs all the help it can get and I’m able to do it. I don’t see what the problem is.”

 

“The _problem_ is that you’re not getting any _rest_ ,” Lance spat, now standing in front of Shiro in a petulant stance. “Last I saw, you were the last one working on the new engine last night. I bet you’ve been running non-stop since yesterday, haven’t you?”

 

“Woah, Shiro, is that true?” Hunk sat up a little taller from the couch, concerned for his friend.

 

“Guys, I’m fine,” Shiro waved it off. “Thank you for your concern but really, it’s not that big of a deal. These projects need to be done, and I don’t mind doing them.” He offered another smile, tired as ever. “It’s okay. I promise.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Keith finally spoke up. “You’re always telling us when to eat, when to get up, when to rest; you need to take care of yourself too. You can’t just skip all of that yourself. You’re human like the rest of us.” There was an anger in his voice that betrayed the emotion Keith was desperately trying to supress, but he kept himself calm in the face of his leader, if only to try and convince Shiro of the sincerity of his words. His fists, however, were used to the emotion, and clenched down instinctively over the protein bar, reminding Keith that it was there and supplying him with another realization. “When was the last time you ate?”

 

Shiro blinked, astonished at the sudden outburst from his friend. From all three of them, really. So strong was the unyielding faith the boys had in Shiro, that they never questioned him. Having them all gang up on him like this was new and alarming, but Shiro once again shook his head, and continued on with only a little hitch to his confidence. “Uh, I had an apple a little while ago.”

 

“No, that was this morning,” Lance griped. “Do you even know what time it is? Almost dinner.”

 

Now Shiro was getting irritated. “Alright, so I’ve lost a little track of time,” Shiro said, slightly less patient than before. “But, really, guys, I’m fine.”

 

No one was convinced, but it was Hunk who eyed their leader with a knowing suspicion as he calmly asked: “When was the last time you slept?”

 

There was a tense silence as they all waited for the answer, which turned out to be slightly more difficult to give than Shiro had realized. When was the last time he had slept? Surely some time the previous night. Or was that the night before…

 

Without a word, Lance shoved Shiro back. Hard. Shiro gave a slight yelp, but thankfully landed in the safety of Hunk’s embrace- which was tightening around Shiro rather intensely. Shiro spasmed in a natural reaction and turned as best he could to try and lift himself off of the couch and out from in between Hunk’s legs. “What the- OOF!”

 

Unfortunately, Shiro’s efforts were wasted as Lance plopped himself down across both Hunk’s and Shiro’s laps, trapping the men on the couch.

 

“Right, so; it’s nap time now,” Lance stated matter-of-factly, and Hunk hummed agreement as he wriggled into the couch corner to get more comfortable. No one was going anywhere.

 

Oh, no.

 

Shiro struggled to get up again and opened his mouth to protest, but soon found it stuffed with chocolate and peanut butter as Keith made his way over to the couch with the protein bar. The sudden taste of food in his mouth alerted Shiro of just how hungry his body was, but at the moment, Shiro was more dumbfounded at the sudden betrayal of his most loyal companion.

 

“Nope.” Keith, to Shiro’s surprise, also settled on the couch in the opposite corner and crossed his legs over atop Shiro’s to keep the man from squirming any further. “You’re not going anywhere.” He pointed sternly at the bar shoved between Shiro’s teeth. “Eat that and go to sleep. You can get back to work once you’ve rested.”

 

A frown found its way to Shiro, and he complained out around the food to try to speak, but Keith was having none of it.

 

“You’re no good to anybody in the state you’re in. You can’t keep going strong on an empty stomach and you can’t make good decisions on a half fueled brain.” Keith’s expression darkened. “Eat. Sleep. Recharge. Become a better leader for tomorrow.” Then, he smirked. “You won’t get everything fixed right away. Patience yields focus.”

 

It was official. Takashi Shirogane had found himself thoroughly and soundly beat. By his own men, no less. He couldn’t decide whether to be proud or annoyed. Currently, it favored more on the annoyed side. Still, he gave in and munched down on the protein bar as best he could without the use of his hands. It wasn’t the worst situation he had ever found himself in, but between the soft wall of the couch, Hunk’s bear hug, Lance’s glomp and Keith’s legs, Shiro was truly and utterly trapped. And warm. And secure… And cozy… And…

 

No sooner had Shiro swallowed the last bite of peanut butter did he drop heavily into a deep sleep. The boys could only smirk at the sight of their leader, finally sleeping soundly atop Hunk’s chest, and buried beneath Lance and Keith. Lance laid his arm over some of Shiro’s exposed stomach to try and keep the whole of him warm, then nestled onto Hunk’s chest as well with a satisfied sigh.

 

“Well done, men,” Lance grinned. “I’d say we earned a little shut eye ourselves.”

 

“Right-oh, good sir,” Hunk playfully agreed. “Me-thinks it’s well overdue.”

 

Keith, had never fully understood the intricate tomfoolery that happened between Hunk and Lance, and he doubted that he ever would. He could only stare on with a cocked brow as the two quickly worked to fall asleep as well. Keith shook his head at the first sounds of Hunk’s snoring shortly thereafter, and the sight of Lance nuzzling closer to whatever body heat he could get his hands on in his sleep. Such strange men.

 

“Whatever,” Keith shrugged, then settled in to sleep with the rest of his team. This could count as bonding, right?

 

\---

 

“ _Ahem_.”

 

Keith growled out into the abyss. How dare it disturb him- and in the middle of such a nice dream, too. The abyss, however, was only darkness that could not take any of the punches Keith so eagerly wanted to give it, so the only other option as of that moment was to confront whoever the abyss had sent to wake him. Every bit of malice he could muster went into his expression as Keith opened his eyes to face his opponent, not really surprised to find Iverson looking down at him distastefully from behind the couch.

 

Thankfully, a quick glance showed Shiro still sound asleep on Hunk’s chest. The lack of snoring and irritated frown on his usually jovial face, though, told Keith that Hunk had been woken as well. Beneath his legs, Keith felt Lance shift with a moan, also annoyed at being woken up. Both boys refused to open their eyes like Keith had, and stubbornly clung to the last remnants of sleep they could grasp. Still, that ever-working mouth of his was always the first to do its job, and even half asleep, Lance spoke. “Whatever it is, it can wait.”

 

“No, I’m afraid it can’t, cadet,” Iverson drolled. “By whatever reason of unfair cosmic design, it was decided that I would be the one sent to gather you lot for the dinner you almost missed.” Iverson sniffed unimpressed and possibly a little disgusted with the group. “Care to explain what’s going on here?”

 

“It’s called a nap,” Lance barked. “And it was very rudely interrupted.”

 

Iverson sneered at the harsh response from his former student, but refrained from retorting. Instead, he squared his shoulders and glared at the four piled on the couch. “You ought to be more careful in where and _who_ you sleep with,” Iverson snarked. “Someone could mistake you lot for a bunch of homosexuals.”

 

“What; you’ve never had a post coital cuddling session with your boyfriends before?” Keith scoffed. He had no idea where it came from. Honestly, he didn’t even know how he had come up with the thought in the first place, but the look he received from Iverson at this question made everything worth it. Beneath him, Keith could again feel the slight shift of Lance tensing from repressed laughter, and he knew right then and there: this was going to be good.

 

“Post _what_ ?” Iverson gasped. “With _who_?”

 

“I’m not surprised, to be honest,” Hunk said casually, eyes still closed and clinging loosely to a passed out Shiro. “You don’t seem to be the cuddling type.”

 

Lance hummed in agreement, also refusing to open his eyes as he trailed his fingers lovingly over Hunk’s chest. “You’re so right, babe. I can see him more as a Krellian type.”

 

“Kythylian Mu,” Keith offered helpfully. “Pre-mission Kythylian Mu.”

 

“Ooh, don’t remind me,” Hunk whined. “That was _not_ fun.”

 

A giggle slipped from Lance’s lips before he muttered out more of the absolute, fictitious gibberish he had created in the hopes of confusing his former teacher even more.

 

“Yeah, you said it,” Keith chuckled in reply.

 

“S’goin’ on?” Shiro slurred heavily with sleep, disturbed by the continued talking so close to his ear, but Lance was quick to fix the situation.

 

“Shh, hold me closer, darling,” Lance cooed, nuzzling sweetly into Shiro’s pecs.

 

In an almost drunken stupor, Shiro, positively dead to the world and barely able to comprehend his own name, could only nod in agreement to Lance’s request and rolled over Hunk’s tummy to fulfill it. “Yeah, okay.”

 

It would later be debated if Shiro had ever woken up for this at all.

 

Iverson, however, would never forget what he had seen. The disgust was clearly evident now, and his face was red with that bulging blood vessel threatening to pop right out of his forehead again. Unfortunately, after all of the turmoil that had been caused between himself and the Voltron team in the past few months, he had learned to keep his mouth shut. It was obvious that he wanted to say something- many somethings in fact, what with the sputtering and the spitting and the shaking shoulders, but smartly enough, Iverson merely took a step back to compose himself. That simply would not do.

 

Once again, Keith acted without thought and stretched his legs out in the new space between Shiro and the couch, and allowed Hunk’s hand to slide up his thigh while Keith himself snuck a handful of Lance’s ass. Lance, in turn, squeaked at the sudden touch, but smiled all the same and played along, grabbing onto Hunk’s arm on Keith’s leg, and stretching his own leg out until it curled possessively over Keith’s waist. At all of the sudden touching, even with his eyes closed, Hunk could figure out the new plan and tangled his fingers with Shiro’s behind Lance’s back, keeping his other hand firmly placed high on Keith’s thigh. Not one of them moved another inch, save for the smiles on their faces.

 

Iverson looked ready to burst.

 

“ _Well_!” Iverson nearly shouted. “I’ve come to get you for dinner, and that’s what I’ve done. It’s up to you if you decide to eat or not.”

 

With that, Iverson turned angrily on his heel and stormed out of the room.

 

Peace settled in the room once more with the lack of murderous aura hanging around any longer. Now with Iverson gone, the men were more comfortable than ever; so much so that they all were still in the same position long after the unpleasant man had left. It was silent for quite some time as the four tried to continue with their nap. Eventually though, it was Hunk that broke the silence.

 

“Welp. It’s official,” Hunk said. “We’re all in a sexually active, polyamorous relationship with each other, gentlemen.”

 

Keith hummed out an affirmative. “If it means making that asshole uncomfortable enough to stay away, then I’m all for it.”

 

“Agreed,” Hunk said. “We can tell Shiro when he wakes up.”

 

“ _Or_ ,” Lance drawled. “We could _not_ tell him and enjoy watching the madness ensue.”

 

“Oooh,” Hunk’s eyes popped open to the ceiling. “I like your thinking.”

 

Lance’s grin grew. “We could not tell _anybody_ , actually. Iverson gossip has sort of become my new favorite hobby.”

 

At the thought of Iverson looking the flustered fool once again as he tried to spread foul words about the team throughout the Garrison, Hunk’s body shook with a chuckle. “I _really_ like your thinking.”

 

Keith huffed out a chuckle as well, then sunk down deeper into the cuddle puddle they had mastered on the couch with ease. “I’m actually on board with this.”

 

Lance hummed out a smile. “I have great ideas and you know it, Mullet.”

 

“Yeah. Sure,” Keith scoffed, but Lance refused to rise to the bait when Shiro mumbled in his sleep again.

 

“Shhh,” Lance quietly scolded Keith, and pulled a sleeping Shiro closer to his body. “You’ll wake the babe.”

 

Again, agreement rounded the group, and silence fell over the room once more. Sleep drew near, but the thought of dinner gnawed at the back of their minds.

 

“Should we go?” Keith asked.

 

“Nah,” Hunk drawled. “I’ll make us something later. Maybe some pie, too.”

 

Lance snorted. “I like your thinking.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> From then on out, the boys work to flirt extra hard in front of Iverson and ONLY Iverson to make him look insane to the others when he insists that something strange is going on between those four. Poor Shiro acts like himself and his every move is questioned by an uncomfortable Iverson. Shiro is very confused. Keith goes all out and damn near full on makes out with people, Hunk is super cuddly, Lance flirts hardcore and makes lude but innocent comments and does all of the above and then some. He canNOT keep his hands to himself- especially when he competes to out-flirt Keith in front of Iverson. Pidge can barely contain her laughter each and every time, but she manages.
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me if you have any questions or tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys :)


End file.
